Más allá
by TwoCell
Summary: Perla, tras un gran trance de abatimiento, tendrá grandes dudas ¿De verdad sabía lo que era una fusión auténtica?
1. Prefacio

**Nota del Longfic:** Está basado en el capítulo _We Need to Talk_ y _Una historia para Steven_. Contará aproximadamente con 4 capítulos, más el Prefacio y el Epílogo.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

 **SPOILERS!** Este fanfic menciona acontecimientos ocurridos en el episodio _We Need to Talk,_ aún no emitido en América Latina.  
 **Cuando el fanfic avance** , se hará mención a un hecho ocurrido en mi fanfic _Pure Amitié,_ publicado el 26 de abril del 2015 ( **no es necesario** leerlo para entender este fanfic).  
Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 ** _*~*~*~*_** ** _  
_** ** _Más allá_** ** _  
_** ** _*~*~*~*_**

* * *

 _.Prefacio._

* * *

La luna, pulcra y brillante se lucía majestuosa ante el cortejo de todas las estrellas que la rodeaban. Esa noche, estaba más llena y cercana que de costumbre. El mar estaba alterado por la presencia de la gran diosa vestida de blanco, y creaba grandes olas y ventiscas heladas para alcanzarla.

En la costa de la playa, apegada al Templo, estaba de pie Perla. El brillo de su piel tersa y cenicienta se asemejaba a la gran dama blanca sentada en el inmenso trono de ónice negro. Sin embrago, la Gema no brillaba... por alguna razón, estaba apagada. No se debía al brillo de sus ojos azules, ya que éstos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas agrias de la derrota; sino que la opacidad era causada por su mirada, aquella que se posaba fijamente en las olas que bailaban y se unían con el mar una y otra vez.

 _-Hace una noche fría hoy, ¿por qué no entras al Templo?_

Perla se sobresaltó por la voz que atravesó su espalda. Se dio vuelta, enfrentando a la Gema con ojos desorbitados.

 _-¡Garnet!...Yo...¿qué haces aquí?-_ tartamudeó, presa de la sorpresa.

La aludida sólo se acercó hacia ella, para contemplar el mar.

 _-¿Qué tanto miras?-_ preguntó, sabiendo que su compañera observaba con insistencia la tempestad que creaba el mar.

 _-Pues...No lo sé-_ Perla se sonrojó un poco, y volteó la cabeza hacia otra dirección, gesticulando claramente un disgusto _-. Esas olas me recuerdan... a Greg y a Rose._

 _-Es por eso que has estado distante estos días, ¿verdad?_

Aunque le costó, tuvo que asentir ante la pregunta de Garnet.

 _-Dime, Garnet...-_ empezó a preguntar, con claro esfuerzo. Le costaba pronunciar las palabras que ansiaban por salir de sus labios. Aunque era dificultoso, tenía bien en claro que si no aprovechaba ese momento, no podría tener jamás la respuesta que necesitaba para estar en paz consigo misma.

 _-¿Si, Perla?_

 _-¿Por qué es que no me pude fusionar con Rose?-_ pudo decir, al fin.

 _-Pero ya te has fusionado con ella._

 _-No. No me refiero a_ ESA _fusión...me refiero a la_ OTRA _. La que_ ustedes _pudieron hacer...-_ la mirada de Perla insinuaba una pregunta que no estaba dirigida para Garnet.

La Gema más alta observó detenidamente el gesto desesperado de su compañera. Ahora entendía todo...Ahora comprendía la razón por la cual Perla había estado tan abatida.

 _-Perla...-_ le dijo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros pequeños de la Gema _-Hay sólo una manera de remediar tu problema...Es eso, o serás esclava de la frustración._

Garnet sabía que no sería fácil. Pero jamás imposible.

 _-Mi frustración...Esa es causada por Greg...-_ susurró Perla, mezclando la furia y el dolor en sus palabras.

 _-Será mejor que empieces desde un principio-_ determinó la Gema más alta.

 _-Y así será..._

La luna fue encerrada por una nube oscura en el cielo alto. La historia de Perla apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 **Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


	2. Capítulo Uno: Lágrimas de Recuerdos

**Nota del Longfic:** Está basado en el capítulo _We Need to Talk_ y _Una historia para Steven_. Contará aproximadamente con 4 capítulos, más el Prefacio y el Epílogo.  
 **Nota del capitulo:** Puede presentar un posible Ooc en los personajes. A partir de ahora, los hechos no se contarán en orden exactamente cronológico pero lo haré comprensible a medida que vaya avanzando el fanfic.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

 **SPOILERS!** Este fanfic menciona acontecimientos ocurridos en el episodio _We Need to Talk,_ aún no emitido en América Latina.  
 **Cuando el fanfic avance** , se hará mención a un hecho ocurrido en mi fanfic _Pure Amitié,_ publicado el 26 de abril del 2015 ( **no es necesario** leerlo para entender este fanfic).  
Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 ** _*~*~*~*_** ** _  
_** ** _Más allá_** ** _  
_** ** _*~*~*~*_**

* * *

 _.Capítulo Uno: Lágrimas de Recuerdos._

* * *

Tronaba.

Garnet y Perla, sentadas en la costa blancuzca, contemplaban a las olas batirse. El fresco envolvía todo, y a lo lejos se oía la marea cada vez más alterada por la cercana presencia de la medalla plateada colgada en el cielo. Las nubes se veían a lo lejos. Amenazaban encapotar la cúpula ennegrecida, y se veían cargadas de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus interiores. Se acercaba una tormenta fuerte.

La gema de color ceniza aún no se atrevía a hablar. Hacía unos instantes le había prometido a Garnet contarle todo su conflicto desde un principio, pero no pensó que fuera tan difícil. Aunque su compañera permanecía quieta y no parecía estar cargada de ansias, Perla no deseaba impacientarla.

Tuvo que tomar aire -aunque no lo necesitase- para hacer más llevadera la situación. Se memoria se retorcía con las imágenes impregnadas en ellas, aquellas que le causaban un gran displacer e inmenso dolor. Pero de esos recuerdos precisaba para poder mermar las llamas que incendiaban su interior.

* * *

 _Regresó al templo con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. De verdad le había costado admitirlo... pero ya Rose no tenía el alcance que siempre tenía: ahora, cada vez que la vislumbraba feliz, sentía que entre ellas dos existía un muro transparente que no les permitía tener el contacto de siempre. Todo había cambiado..._

 _-Y todo esto se debe...a Greg-musitó con rabia, adentrándose en su habitación._

 _La impotencia había brotado cuando vio bailar a Rose con Greg, felices. Pero había algo más ahí: percibió una unión, un acercamiento mágico que no había captado con atención antes. Esa danza, a pesar de que no había funcionado para hacer una fusión como la que conocía, había servido para atar un lazo especial entre ellos dos. Y, lamentablemente, pudo ver que esa danza era la favorita de Rose._

 _Perla la conocía más que a nadie, y se dio cuenta de que la brillante líder de las Crystal Gems cada día era más feliz. Pero ella, cada día se desgastaba más y más. No comprendía cómo había hecho Greg para lograr aquella conexión, si había aparecido en la vida de Rose hacía unos míseros meses... y ella la había conocido y seguido por siglos._

 _Le daba rabia pensar que él había podido vincularse de esa manera con ella, y le daba rabia pensar en el hecho de que todo esto era real: había perdido a Rose. Y todo por culpa de esa criatura endeble, que apenas si conocía lo que era una gema...y lo que le generaba impotencia, era el hecho de que tenía que aceptarlo: ella no puedo ni lograr lo que él había generado en la gema que más amaba._

 _Unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación hicieron que cayera con un golpe seco a la realidad._

 _-Perla-la llamó Garnet del otro lado-. Tenemos que irnos ya._

 _Perla se secó las lágrimas y dejó sus reflexiones de lado. Cavilar aumentaba el veneno que cada día acumulaba para sus adentros, y además no quería que alguna de sus compañeras la vieran en ese estado._

 _-Está bien...yo... necesito que me esperen sólo un momento-respondió, con voz temblorosa-. Ya voy con ustedes._

 _Antes de salir, una máscara de tranquilidad cubrió su rostro. Hacía días, había decidido evitar que su amargura emergiera hasta llegar a sus facciones. No quería que sus expresiones tuvieran el evidente gesto que sólo sus celos podían provocar, como aquella veces en las que tenía la lamentable imagen de romance frente a sus ojos celestes._

* * *

 _-Greg comenzó a frecuentar el Templo-_ comenzó a relatar Perla- _, y todo cambió... La primera vez que lo vi, tuve un mal presentimiento al notar que captaba mucho la atención de Rose por ser un músico... Percibí sus intenciones, y sentí la necesidad de decir que yo también sabía cantar-_ ahí, la gema sonrió- _¿Lo recuerdas?_

Garnet no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, recordaba esa vez en la que conocieron al Señor Universe, el músico al cual casi arrojó por encima de la cerca que rodeaba al Templo. También recordó que, cuando él se marchó, Perla dijo que ella también podía cantar.

 _-Fue gracioso-_ comentó, sin dejar de sonreír.

 _-Un poco, sí-_ admitió la otra sin abandonar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, un azul sombrío coloreó sus ojos y se desvaneció la facción que denotaba el contento de instantes atrás _-. Pues cuando él se marchó, sentí una calma infinita, y me traté de ridícula: ¿Por qué lo vi como una amenaza, si apenas era un ser humano que hizo una rápida visita a Rose para regalarle una camiseta? Claro, yo pensé que no volvería a irrumpir entre ella y yo nunca más, que jamás volvería a verlo-_ hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar con aplomo _-... Pero me equivoqué completamente._

Un trueno se quebró en el cielo, cada vez más encapotado.

* * *

 _Cuando las Crystal Gems regresaron al Templo, Perla vio que Garnet y Amatista salían con prisa a la playa._

 _-¿A dónde van?-preguntó, asustada ya que, por la manera de correr de sus compañeras, dedujo que se trataba de una emergencia._

 _-Pues Garnet vio que la criatura que encontramos en la playa hace un tiempo, estaría atacando en la costa nuevamente-explicó Rose, poniendo su mano regordeta en el hombro de la gema delgada._

 _-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó alarmada, amagando con invocar su lanza-Debemos ir a ayudarlas ¿qué esperas?_

 _Antes de correr a ayudar a las otras dos, Rose la detuvo con suavidad._

 _-Tranquila. Sé que ellas dos pueden manejar con facilidad esta situación... Además, esto nos permitirá tener un momento a solas._

 _Esta última frase alarmó a Perla, quien -en un ataque de nervios- no pudo hacer más que intentar disimular:_

 _-¿Un momento a solas? ¿Para qué necesitaríamos eso?-preguntó, casi riéndose. Los ojos negros de la gema sonrosada, sin embargo, permanecían firmes y oscuros, asemejados a un frío ónice._

 _-Vamos, Perla... Sabes de lo que hablo, y también sabes que esto es inevitable. Me preocupo mucho por ustedes, por ti. Durante la misión que tuvimos recién, noté un descontento en tus ojos, uno que no me gustó-los ojos de la hermosa líder se ablandaron, hasta parecer que en ellos habitaba una negrura dulce y acogedora-. Necesito saber qué es lo que sucede contigo, ya que has estado así durante días... ¿O acaso pensante que no me di cuenta de tu_ _distanciamiento conmigo y con las chicas?_

 _Pero Perla ni siquiera se atrevía a darse vuelta para mirarla. Se abrazó a ella misma, mientras sus ojos apuntaban al suelo con tristeza y enojo._

 _-Sé que puedes decírmelo-musitó con dulzura Rose, mientras intentó tomar la pequeña mano de su confidente entre las suyas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Perla se soltó de su agarre, como si con ese arrebato le mezquinara toda su confianza._

 _No pudo evitar soltar un gesto de sorpresa. Debía estar muy enojada como para hacer eso, pero la imponente gema no se rindió (aunque sí se había preocupado más de lo que estaba)._

 _-Está bien, si no quieres mirarme, no me molestaré... Pero tienes que decirme lo que te sucede._

 _Silencio. Nada._

 _Rose notó como un sentir de impotencia brotaba de su pecho para recorrer su cuerpo entero. Sentía que Perla no se estaba bien, y odiaba verla de esa manera._

 _-¿Por qué me ignoras?-preguntó, con un dejo desesperado. Tomó los hombros de su compañera y la hizo girar para quedar cara a cara-¿Acaso no quieres ayudarme...a que te ayude?_

 _Por fin, la más baja miró a su líder y mejor amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintió cómo ella se las limpiaba con delicadeza, y la miraba con un gesto de consuelo y -al mismo tiempo- de desasosiego. Se unieron en un abrazo que parecía infinito, y Perla notó que aquel muro transparente impuesto entre ella y su Rose desaparecía, y en ese instante se borró la imagen de Greg en su memoria._

 _-¿Puedes contarme qué es lo que te pasa?-le susurró ella, mientras la acunaba con ternura._

 _-Lo que me sucede...-musitó Perla._

 _Sí, lo que le sucedía. De vuelta, a pesar de estar en los brazos de la voluptuosa gema, sintió ese muro transparente atravesándose nuevamente. De nuevo esa ponzoña, borrando como ácido toda la felicidad sentida momentos atrás. Y es que el dolor de ver cómo un intruso se había apoderado de la gema que más quería en este universo era infinito... Pero se equivocaba: no era de_ él _la culpa, no. Su sufrimiento se vinculaba con el_ romance _que veía perpetuado ante sus ojos; y cómo ella se quedaría sola por siempre, porque injustamente Rose había aceptado un corazón que no debía aceptar._

 _Se soltó del abrazo con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a su compañera._

 _-Lo que me sucede-repitió, esta vez con voz amargada-, es que ya no puedo confiar en ti._

 _Rose abrió más sus ojos, como si éstos fueran a salirse de sus cuencas. Con gestos desconcertados, no pudiéndose creer lo que acababa de escuchar, preguntó:_

 _-¿Que ya no puedes confiar en mi? No lo entiendo...Yo-tartamudeó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-... Perla, siempre hemos tenido confianza mutua. Siempre. Aún en las peores situaciones. Pero, ahora ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mi?... ¿Hice algo malo?_

 _-Tú, y él-murmuró por toda respuesta, más para consigo que para su confidente que había dejado de serlo._

 _-¿Él y yo?-repitió, acercándose más. Al entenderlo, frunció el ceño-¿Acaso te refieres a Greg, además de mi?_

 _Perla apretó los dientes, ante la mención de ese nombre. El veneno que había ido acumulando para sus adentros, por fin se destiló:_

 _-¿¡Y a quién más me voy a estar refiriendo!?-gritó, sacudiendo sus brazos, mirando a Rose con la mayor de sus rabias. Ésta última retrocedió por su reacción, pero su entrecejo fruncido no desapareció._

 _Hubo un silencio entre ellas dos, donde el eco de Perla tensaba más el ambiente._

 _-¿Acaso... Acaso la causa de toda tu amargura se debe a él? ¿Qué te ha hecho de malo? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Perla?-preguntó secamente la mayor._

 _-El problema, preguntas...¡El problema es que por su culpa ya no estás con nosotras como siempre!-se excusó- ¿Crees que no me duele verte con alguien que ni conoce algo sobre ti? ¡Apenas si ha entrado en tu vida!._

 _Rose ya no pudo sosegar su enojo._

 _-¿Y por qué le echas la culpa a él por algo que no debería ser un problema? ¡Perla! ¡Estuve miles de años pasando tiempo con ustedes, queriéndolas cada día! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, y pensé que te había quedado claro que siempre iba a tener tiempo para ustedes, cuando lo necesitasen!... ¿O insinúas que no valoro todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo, con Garnet y Amatista? ¿Piensas que no me considero afortunada cada día por tenerlas en mi vida?-las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas-Pensé que me ibas a apoyar en esto, porque me lo dijiste una vez... Pero ya desde antes noté que no lo hacías, y lo dejé pasar..._

 _Perla retrocedió, mientras la otra seguía hablando:_

 _-Hablas como si el hecho de que apenas me conozca fuera terrible. Pero es terrible el hecho de que no le des una oportunidad, él no te hizo nada malo a ti..._

 _Y con esa respuesta, la menor corrió a su habitación. Rose, sorprendida la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla._

 _-¿Perla?-la llamó a través de la puerta-¿Perla, me escuchas?_

 _Al no recibir respuesta, la gema se tapó la boca. Sintió una punzada de culpa recorriéndole el cuerpo, y reemplazando ese enojo que consideró injusto hacia su mejor amiga. Existían tantas maneras de resolver un problema, y ella se había dejado dominar por el enojo y una forma casi hostil de tratar a Perla._

 _-¿Qué he hecho?-musitó, lamentándose._

 _Decidió llamar a la puerta otra vez, pero Perla ya no quería escucharla._

 _-Rose...Con tantas cosas que hice por ti...Con todo lo que enfrentamos juntas..._

 _Le dijo a la nada, entre sollozos, pensando que su líder era la que -en realidad- llevaba la razón._

 _Se sintió tonta por el motivo de su enojo, pero eso no mitigaba el siseo de la amargura, susurrándole cruelmente desde su pecho._

* * *

 _"-...él no te hizo nada malo a ti..."_ la reprochó el eco de Rose en sus pensamientos.

 _-La verdad... es que al principio acepté esto_ _: nunca la vi tan radiante como cuando empezó a estar con él-_ siguió relatando Perla _-. P_ _ero me estaba mintiendo, me decía a mi misma que debía permitir esto, ¡cuando en realidad no debía hacerlo! Y de eso me di cuenta_ aquella vez _, en la cual comencé a darme cuenta de cuánto odiaba a Greg..._

Un relámpago iluminó los rostros de las gemas en la oscuridad. Garnet pudo ver una mirada que jamás había visto en los ojos de Perla.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado,_

 ** _Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar._**


End file.
